<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>through that mist i see the shape of you, and i know that i’m in love with you (♫ Sun - Two Door Cinema Club ♫) by yawwwrp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198412">through that mist i see the shape of you, and i know that i’m in love with you (♫ Sun - Two Door Cinema Club ♫)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawwwrp/pseuds/yawwwrp'>yawwwrp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shuffle fics [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:36:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawwwrp/pseuds/yawwwrp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chan finds his soulmate by accident. Unfortunately for him, he has no idea what his soulmate looks like or how to find him again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shuffle fics [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>through that mist i see the shape of you, and i know that i’m in love with you (♫ Sun - Two Door Cinema Club ♫)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>heyall! :D</p><p>the title of this is my fav part of this song that i've replayed like a billion times, it's super nice</p><p>i hope you're all having a great day! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The whole concept of soulmates is stupid. Chan has always thought this even though he is mostly alone with his opinion. He was right there when his best friend saw his soulmate for the first time and got the signature sharp pain in his shoulder for a minute. At the time, Chan thought his best friend was going to die right then and there at the check out of the supermarket until he noticed the guy in the other lane experiencing the same pain after looking over at him and the rest is history, meaning they have been grossly in love ever since.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The point is though, Chan thinks that soulmates are stupid. How on earth is he supposed to just find a soulmate by sheer luck and looking at someone? He’s lived almost 30 years of his life without ever meeting his soulmate and he’s basically resigned himself to a soulmate-less fate at this point. And that is perfectly fine. Really.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is not exactly happy about having to get up at ass o’clock in the morning to go to work on a foggy November morning but he drags himself out of bed anyway and tries to warm himself up with a cup of tea before bracing the cold when he steps out the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fog in the city is so thick, he is pretty sure you could cut it with a knife and he squints a bit to be able to see anything that’s more than five steps ahead of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s when he sees it. Or feels it, more like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>People really were not kidding when they said that the pain you feel when you meet your soulmate for the first time is one of the worst experiences in your life. The sharp ache in his shoulder leaves him gasping for air for a moment while the silhouette in the mist in front of him seems to turn around in his direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan would love to answer and suddenly he feels a crazy need to see this person in front of him, judging by the incredibly deep voice a burly guy who chops trees in his spare time. But the pain is so intense that he can not get a single word out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea- no-” is all he can manage before he has to suck in a deep breath again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears a groan from the direction of the other guy and the guy stumbles a bit before he disappears into the fog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, the pain is thankfully gone and Chan gets his breathing back. His first action is to run to where the other guy was and look for him, but he likely staggered off into one of the side alleys, because Chan seems to be alone on the street now, still surrounded by the cold air and a limited field of vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries to look for the guy for a few minutes but eventually has to give up if he doesn’t want to be too late for work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan spends his day at work grumpy and annoyed. It’s just his luck to finally run into his soulmate and not be able to see him or even get to talk to him. What are the chances of ever running into him again? Probably less than stellar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In any case, Chan can’t help but imagine his soulmate and he doesn’t really get any work done that day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over the next few - thankfully less foggy - days, Chan tries to take the exact same route to work at exactly the same time, but he never meets his soulmate again. Of course, most people start work a little later than he does and so he usually just walks the streets alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, he gives up on the whole soulmate thing and goes back to finding the mere concept of it ridiculous, even though his friends don’t buy it and encourage him to find him on one of the many websites to find your soulmate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan doesn’t pay them any mind and goes about his days just as he has always done before he met his mysterious soulmate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two weeks later, he stops by a bakery in the morning to grab some breakfast for work. The bakery seems to be pretty new or maybe Chan just has never paid any attention to it before. Usually he just brings some breakfast from home but he forgot to buy groceries the day before and so he finds himself waiting in line behind a tired police officer that morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The officer leaves with fresh pastry a few minutes later and Chan steps closer to the counter. The young guy behind it gives him a bright smile and Chan wonders how anyone could be in such a sunny mood this early in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first words out of the guy’s mouth have Chan’s gaping wide open. It’s the same voice, the same deep voice he heard in the fog, and the sudden excitement and anticipation have his stomach in knots and his heart beating faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi”, is all he can bring out and the guy’s smile falls as he seems to recognize Chan’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You-” The guy’s voice cracks in a way that seems endlessly endearing to Chan and he has to clear his throat before he continues. “Is it you? From the mist?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan lets out a nervous laugh and scratches the back of his neck. “Yes. I recognize your… uhm, voice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy giggles and Chan thinks he can see a blush spreading across his cheeks. “It’s quite deep, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful”, Chan blurts out and slaps a hand across his mouth right after. Very smooth. “I mean, I pictured you differently according to your voice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy, whose name tag reads </span>
  <em>
    <span>Felix </span>
  </em>
  <span>laughs. “Most people do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nerves and ridiculousness of them meeting again like this has them laughing for a moment and Chan can feel something stirring in him as he watches Felix’s nose scrunch and his eyes crinkle and he doesn’t even notice another customer entering and waiting in line behind him with a confused look at the early morning hysterical laughter between the two of them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lemme know your thots! :D</p><p>hope you all have a fresh day/night!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>